More to Celebrate
by sirius ordo
Summary: A celebration of Life Day between Aric and my female trooper, K'agan.


_**A/N: This one's been bugging me since I thought of it yesterday, so I had to write it out. Just a little Aric/K'agan drabble. Hope you enjoy it!**_

**More to Celebrate**

I couldn't believe how much my life had changed in the last few months. I'd taken command of my own squad, fallen in love and saved the Republic, a couple of times over. Aric and I had even managed to sneak away and elope, after my mother and Chancellor Sarash wanted to turn our wedding into "The Event of the Season." Ugh!

My twin, K'eegan and her crew mate, Corso had met us on a secluded world. They stood with us on a beautiful beach, next to the ocean as the sunset, while we exchanged our vows and became husband and wife. It was everything I'd ever dreamed of and more importantly I was now married to the man I loved with all my heart and soul.

Now just two months later, our first Life Day celebration as a mated couple, appropriately enough, it seemed I had another surprise for my new husband. I was pregnant and we would soon be welcoming a new life into the world, our two new lives to be exact, twins. I was equal parts happy, shocked, and scared all rolled up into one. We had not been trying and I was on birth control. Apparently the antibiotics I took for a small infection was enough to mess with my contraceptives and now we were expecting.

Elara had confirmed the pregnancy and gone with me to the doctor's office. They done a scan and found two little peanuts inside, a set of identical twin boys. I think I'm still in shock. I'd kept the secret for a couple of days, making plans for a romantic dinner. I wrapped a copy of the scan showing our children, their first picture, and the positive test and planned on giving it to him tonight.

"K'agan?"

"In here," I answered, slipping the small present into my small purse I was carrying.

"You ready to," the words died on his lips and I turned to see Aric silently standing in the doorway. He was wearing a deep forest green long sleeved dress shirt that brought the green in his eyes, dark slacks and black shoes. He looked very handsome and the thought crossed my mind, we didn't need dinner and I could go straight to dessert.

"What?"

"You're just," he stammered, before trying again, "You're just so beautiful you're glowing."

I was wearing a pleated little black dress with a symmetrical V-neck that plunged down between my breasts and showed most of my back. The bottom of the flowing dress touched mid-thigh. I'd skipped hose and was wearing spiked heels. It was incredibly revealing and made me feel sexy. I'd wear it while I still could!

"Breath Aric!" I said when I realized he was still staring at me.

Shaking himself, he reached out and pulled me gently into a hug. "You're so beautiful. What did I ever do deserve you?"

"Just lucky I guess,'" I retorted, reaching up and pulling his head down, gently kissing him on the lips. The kiss turned hotter, Arci's tongues slipping between my lips and caressing mine.

"Gods," Aric mumbled resting his forehead against mine, when we broke apart. "We could just stay here," he added, nipping my exposed neck. I moaned at the effect he was having on me and I could feel the effect I was having on him pressing against my belly.

Taking a deep breath and step away from my mate, "No," I managed to say sort of firmly, "People are expecting us and if we don't show up, they'd just coming looking and that could be embarrassing."

Smiling, he reached out and pulled me back towards him. Leaning down, he nipped the bottom of my ear and breathily whispered, "Are you sure?" as his hand slipped under the hem of my dress.

'NO!' my hormones screamed, even as I batted his hand away and said, "Yes," shakily.

This time Aric laughed. "If you're sure," he said, offering me his arm. We walked out of our apartment on Coruscant and headed out for dinner with the family. ..

We had a wonderful evening visiting with family, eating and celebrating the holiday. We'd gone dancing into the night with my siblings until finally I managed to get Aric alone on a balcony overlooking the city planet just after midnight. He was cradling me close, my back pressed to his front and his arms wrapped, as he watched the lights of the city below.

Working up the courage, I reached into my purse and pulled out the small gift. "I have a Life Day present for you."

"K'agan, you didn't have too," he said, releasing me, so he could take the box from me. "I didn't get you anything."

Waving off his concern, I reassured him, "I wasn't expecting anything." Indicating the box, I added, "Just open it."

Pulling the silver ribbon from the package, Aric pulled the silvery paper off and carefully opened the box inside. He pulled out the holo of our children and gave me a puzzled look. Motioning for him to keep looking, Aric turned his attention back to the box and pulled out the test results. Reading the thin sheet, Aric inhaled sharply and glanced back at the holo. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Nodding my head, eyes full of tears, I manage a watery, "Yes."

With a whoop of joy, my mate picked me up and swung me around, before leaning in and kissing me passionately for a few long moments. Holding me close and stroking my cheek he asked, "How? You were taking birth control?"

"Remember the infection I had two and a half months ago," he nodded and I continued, "I took antibiotics. They apparently affected my contraceptives."

"How far along?"

"About nine weeks," I answered, "With twins."

I grinned at Aric's stunned expression. Taking the holo from his numb hand I showed it to him and pointed at two tiny images, "See," I said, "Right there are your sons."

He looked at me and managed to stutter out. "Sons? Boys?"

I continued to smile and said, "Identical."

"Maker," he finally whispered, "I hope their like you and not your aunt."

"Hey!" I said, indignantly on my sister's behalf, "That's my twin!"

"Exactly," he agreed, as if I'd proved his point.

"You're happy?" I asked, double checking.

"Ecstatic," he whispered, pulling me back against him, he cradled me tightly against him. "I'd given up on any dreams of being a father, you've given me back that dream. "

"I know they weren't planned but we'll make it work."

"We will," he agreed, running a hand across my still flat tummy. Underneath his hand our children were already growing, thriving.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too."


End file.
